I Need You, You Need Me, So Sweetheart Won't You Please Stay With Me
by darkdickens
Summary: Caroline helps Klaus with his hallucinations. Post/during 4x18. This story was originally posted on my old fanfiction account, i'm just moving it over to this one.


_**Caroline helps Klaus with hallucinations. – **_

_**Story is called: I need you, you need me. So sweetheart won't you please stay with me.**_

_**This was originally posted on my old fanfiction account, i'm just re-uploading it onto my new one. Enjoy.**_

* * *

'I said go away!'

He says behind gritted teeth and then suddenly he rushes forward and tackles her to the floor so he lays on top of her with one hand clutching her throat in his tight grip and the other leaned on the left next to her head to keep himself stable.

Caroline throat is slowly closing, she brings her hands up to try and pull his grip away but he's too strong.

'Klaus'

She speaks in a shaky voice actually becoming terrified of what he may do but she quickly built up more confidence and spoke more clearly this time around.

'Klaus, it's Caroline, it's me Caroline. Remember you called me...Klaus?'

Her windpipes are almost closed now, she needed to pick up more strength and get through to him before it was too late for her.

'KLAUS!'

She shouts in a last attempt of desperation.

His eyes slowly turn from the red anger back to the green and blue charismatic and mesmerizing as they always have been. She begins to pull at his hand around her throat again.

'Caroline?'

He slowly removes his hand and collapses his neck burying into the side of hers from the lack of strength he has in him after using all of it resting above her in his attempt to fight back at the horrific hallucinations. His right hand by this point had ended up clutching at her waist in an attempt to reassure himself that this in fact was real.

Caroline was about to get out from under him when he whispered mumbled into her neck.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...'

She then cuts him off midsentence simply saying…

'I know'

She wraps her right arm around his neck and strokes the back of his curls slowly and tenderly, he hands glide down his back slightly and come to a halt at the wound which is covered in his blood. She then carefully sits up into a sitting position and her legs slides through his right hand while doing so. Klaus however did not move a muscle his head was now placed in her lap and he was too weak to move now.

'What happened?'

She asked worriedly gently touching the wound again.

He hisses at the movement both from pain and pleasure.

'Silas…he stabbed me with the white oak stakes, a piece of it is stuck inside me.'

He mumbled into her thigh where his head lay.

Caroline was genuinely shocked and gasped. She pauses and thinks about what she could do to help when she spots a pair of tweezers next to her covered in blood, realising he obviously tried this on himself today. She picks them up and says to Klaus.

'I'm going to get the oak piece out okay?'

He just nods and she pierces his skin and searches for the piece of stake. He keeps hissing at the pain and what seems like forever has passed and Caroline can't seem to find it. Klaus begins to scream louder until he finally says

'Talk to me Caroline, distract me.'

She glances down at him and hesitates, he then locks his eyes with hers and adds

'Please, Caroline.'

She stays silent for a few seconds, it's funny how much she rambles when people don't care or listen but as soon as someone asks her to talk her mind goes blank.

'umm, ok, remember at your family's ball, when you showed me your art, I thought they were fascinating, I mean I don't know much about art but I found each one to be amazing.' She said while still searching for the piece of stake.

'Ahh!' Klaus shouts in pain.

'Okay, okay I can do better, umm, the day at Miss Mystic Falls pageant, even though I was supposed to just go along with our date, I did genuinely have fun.' She says and Klaus just hisses through his teeth trying to hold back the screams.

'And when I was on my death bed in Elena's living room, despite what you may think I didn't just say those things to get you to heal me, though it worked, I really did mean them.' She adds at another attempt to grant his wishes, but there was still no look with finding the white oak stake piece.

'AHH!' he screams still clutching on to her waist lay across her lap. 'WHY ISN'T IT OUT YET? He yells.

'I'M SORRY, I can't find anything and I don't know what else I am supposed to do or say to make it any better.' She says as she pulls the tweezers out from his back.

'AHH!' he screeched this time. 'Well try harder!' he replies while catching for breath.

She through the tweezers to the floor and looked down at him seeing tears threatening to spill. She tries to lift him up but it just hurts even more. He lifts his gaze and is about to speak up when she crashes her lips against his while holding him upright. He reciprocates as soon as it registers in his head and cups the back of her neck with one and fisting her hair and places the other on her shoulder to steady himself. She slowly breaks the kisses and they stare into each other's memorizing gazes for what feels like an eternity.

The room fell silent around them, both looking into each other's eyes intently not knowing when to break the silence.

'It's gone.' Klaus speaks finally, releasing the two from their own imaginations.

'What?' Caroline questions him confusion written across her face.'

'The pain, the - the pain is gone. It was - it was never there. He quickly realizes.

'He got in my head. Silas, got inside my head.' He whispers, bringing a hand to point to his own head, lost in his own thoughts about how powerful Silas must be to have accomplished bringing him, the thousand year old original hybrid t his knees - he continues.

'You took my mid of it. You brought me back Caroline.' He finishes, while taking both of Caroline's hands in his own and intensely stares into her blue eyes, the vulnerability he's showing seeping out of his beautiful green ones.

'If Silas can make you of all people, believe that you're dying...what can he do to the rest of us?' Caroline states more to herself than Klaus as she stands up and starts to create space between herself and Klaus. He quickly pulls her back to him by her elbow and places both his hands on her shoulders, caressing her skin in a very soothing way offering her the comfort she didn't know she needed and replies 'Hey, he won't do anything to you, i will not let him...i promise.' He reassures her and by the look on her face he succeeded. The silence begins to creep back in again, the proximity between now becomes noticeable to Caroline, but before she can even think about taking her leave Klaus's hands slowly glide up her neck, into her hair and tilt her head to the side before crashing his lips down onto hers. She responds with ease, loving the feeling of his lips gently molding to hers. He pulls away placing his forehead against hers and whispers 'I promise you, Caroline.' one more time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it, reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
